The term cellulolytic enzyme is generic for enzymes degrading cellulose. Examples of such enzymes are enzymes, that catalyze the hydrolysis of hexosepolymers such as cellulases and those, that catalyze the hydrolysis of pentose-polymers such as arabino-xylans, xylanases, arabinases and so forth. The addition to dough from which bakers goods are baked of such enzymes, usually in the commercial preparation as a mixture of several enzymes, provides improving effects such as increase in specific volume, anti-staling improvement in crumb structure.
Although the addition of cellulolytic enzymes to bread is not permitted in various countries, they are in many cases present in the bread, because the amylases, which are permitted additives in bread making, contain these enzymes.